Back You Go
by PhenioxGypsy
Summary: When there is no way out how do you get away? With a spell of course. Hermione is sent back in time to the Marauder era, and falls for...? Fem slash. you don't like it? Don't read it then!
1. Chapter 1

I redid it!

The Battle

The world was in chaos.

Voldemort had control of the Ministry therefore he decided where the aurors went and when they left. The disappearances were occurring daily, as were the attacks, all leading to the final battle between Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Harry and Voldemort. All the while the Daily Prophet denied he-who-must-not-be-named was back and blamed it all on Azkaban escapee Sirius Black.

In the Golden Trio's sixth year Hermione was kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange, raped, tortured, as well as bitten by Greyback and transformed into a werewolf. All in all Hermione was not the same bookworm she once was, but trained to kill, and hardened by war….

Voldemort came to Hogwarts in the early hours of the morning the sun not even up yet.

Alarms were tripped, students fourth year and under managed to escape through the Room of Requirement to the Hogs' Head, Port Keying to safety while fifth, sixth, and seventh years (minus Slytherins), as well as staff, ghosts, and enchanted statues protected the sacred grounds of Hogwarts.

In what seemed like no time at all death eaters had broken down the barriers and charged Hogwarts, wasting no time with stunners but instead were told to take no prisoners and kill all who got in their way, but left Harry for Voldemort.

It was nerve wracking to watch fellow students and order members die right next to you and not being able to do anything about it which is why Hermione Granger made a vow to protect anyone she could on the side of the Light with her life; she fought side by side with complete strangers knowing one mess up and they were dead as was she.

Hermione was pushing children barely younger then she, that she had never met out of the way of fatal spells, joining order members she had only vaguely heard of in duels. But it wasn't enough; no reinforcements for the side of the light were coming, but wave after wave of death eaters charged onto the grounds.

Everyone she knew was dead or fighting a losing battle somewhere she couldn't see; but she knew for sure that Harry was dead and that the Hospital winged had collapsed killing all the wounded that were trying to return to battle. She fought to get to higher ground; nameless faces littered the once pristine grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Finally reaching the top of the hill, stunners forgotten killing curses in their place, Hermione fought back to back with Albus Dumbledore trying desperately to take as many deatheaters and Voldemort supporters with them, knowing there was no chance at survival for them themselves.

Different colored light danced around them, red, orange, purple, and any every other color imaginable, as Hermione and Albus worked like well oiled machines, dodging, blocking, and firing as the death eaters inched closer and closer.

A green light caught Hermione's eye as it was aimed directly at Albus' back, she screamed out a warning but Albus faced her instead shouting out, "FIX IT!", as a blue light that looked like lightning shot out of the tip of the elder wand in Albus' hand hitting her square in the chest and the last thing she saw before being embraced by darkness was the light leaving Albus' eyes as he hit the ground and the cheers that proceeded; then she felt a tug at her navel and everything went dark as she let out an unearthly scream at the death of her Mentor and slipped out of conciseness hitting the grass lined with the morning dew.


	2. Chapter 2

Back To School

Professor McGonagall was taking a relaxing walk with Madame Pomphrey one morning a few days before school began and was discussing what the Maurders would have in store for them this year. They were just discussing how relieved they were that this was the final year they had to deal with the insufferable pranksters when they heard a blood curdling scream from a girl who even from a distance looked battle worn as she hit the ground, her scream still echoing around the grounds.

They were immediately by her side summoning a stretcher and bringing her up to the Hospital wing soon joined by Albus and Hagrid and even a few ghosts showed up to see who was in such pain to scream that way. Poppy shooed them away and told them to stay out of her way as she cared for the girl, when they started to protest she said she needed to examine the girl _fully; _which made them wait outside.

Upon closer inspection Poppy saw that the girl was covered in deep gashes spilling out blood behind makeshift bandages, as well as bruises, small cuts, burns from feindfyre, as well as scars some thin and short that looked like old knife wounds. But there was one thick and long scar stretching from her right shoulder to her left hip that looked like old and dark magic also that looked like it was afflicted a long time ago; an old bite mark on the girl's left shoulder worried Poppy greatly. With all this in mind Poppy came to the obvious conclusion that if this mysterious girl had not gotten proper medical attention when she did she would be dead.

But she brushed that thought off and got to work; after closing the gashes till they were only small sliver scratches, ghosts of what was, she moved on to healing the small cuts, rubbing the bruises and burns away with her new stock of salves, she cleaned up the girl's pale face, removing the dirt off as well as the blood and grass stains. Poppy magiced the girl's jeans off to make sure nothing else needed to be healed but it startled the girl into waking up; tears in her eyes her left hand shot out to cover the inside of right thigh. She was not ready for this movement though and Poppy watched eyes wide as the girl shrieked out "no!" then fell back on the pillows unconscious once more.

Poppy gasped out in horror at what she saw when the girl's hand fell away, a brand burned into her thigh a capital **B** with a snake curled around it and a circle surrounding the symbol; Poppy knew what it was immediately, the Black crest, cousin to the Malfoy crest and she knew what its location meant, she'd only seen it once before about 10 years back on Madame Pince after she was raped by Abraxes Malfoy during a battle; but she never forgot what it looked like. Poppy magiced on a hospital gown for the girl and let her rest, concluding the examination after giving her blood replenishing potion and pain potion as well as dreamless sleep potion.

Hermione was still in darkness but she was quite comfortable there, but after awhile it got increasingly uncomfortable being in darkness. So after a few attempts at getting her brain to understand the command her eye lids flew open only to shut just as quickly from the blinding light. She really didn't feel like moving but she also really wanted to know where she was and what was going on so carefully and slowly she opened her eyes to look at a white ceiling, a high white ceiling, Hermione had a bad feeling that she knew exactly where she was and so started the mind chant getting increasingly louder till she was sure she was speaking out loud.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" her chant got steadily louder and more hysterical until she was almost shouting "shit, shit, shit, shit ".

Poppy flew out of her office as she heard hysterical shouting that sounded very much like profanity.

"Miss, please calm down" Poppy said about 5 feet from the patient that was still lying on her back but at Poppy's presence the girl sat up straight and slowly turned her head not making a sound; then with the quickest reflexes Poppy had ever seen shot out from under the covers straight into the Madame's arms. Releasing the older witch, Hermione then proceeded to snap her fingers successfully changing the hospital gown she was wearing into jeans a t shirt and sneakers, after that the young girl summoned her wand she left the Wing at a run with a extremely frazzled Poppy hurrying after her

"Come back here!" Poppy shouted in her 'firm voice' that she picked up from McGonagall a few years back.

"Can't I gotta go see Professor Dumbledore" Hermione called over her shoulder. "Hello sir Nicholas" she shouted laughing as she past the very confused looking Gryffindor ghost.

"Young lady get back here!".

"Can't" Hermione said as she slid through a secret shortcut to the headmaster's office.

Poppy stop dead in her tracks, _that girl just ran through a solid wall, who'd she say she was going to see? Oh yes Headmaster Dumbledore, I should go to his office as it would be carless of me to just follow a stranger through a wall_.

Hermione followed the passageway to the statue guarding Dumbledore's office as she came out she ran into something silky and soft and landed flat on her bottom laughing so hard that her face hurt. Through her laughing and the help of the person she ran into she got to a standing position and by some miracle managed to stop laughing long enough to apologize.

Hermione at last looked into the face of the man she ran into, it was Professor Dumbledore!

She flung her arms around him shouting "You're alive!".

"Why I should hope so, it would be very awkward if I were dead, though admittedly interesting" Albus responded thoroughly amused.

Hermione started laughing all over again as she finally let go of the mentor she just watched die…..in the future? Brow furrowed slightly her laughing stopped Hermione started to think about it and though she knew she was in the past she didn't know how far she'd been sent; would Dumbledore know who she was? Would Dumbledore want to send her back? Or would he call her crazy and send her to Saint Mungo's? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked up to see that annoying little twinkle in his eye and felt oddly reassured by it.

Hermione began her story very calmly and clearly, "I apologize for my outburst Professor I'm not usually one to show strong emotion, a story for a later date, but for now, Professor though I know you're not usually one for bluntness, but there's no use beating around the bush; I've come from the future, sent to the past by…..you", seeing a slight nod as a sign to continue Hermione said, "in the future there is a dark wizard that goes by the name Lord Voldemort, he is destroyed by a rebounded killing curse when I was about two but he comes back, resurrected when I was fourteen during my fourth here, but me and my two best friends have been battling him since we were eleven in our first year. Things got bad slowly at first just small battles, when I turned 16 I joined the Order of the Phoenix founded by you, then in my seventh year…"

Hermione took a deep breath holding back the tears that threatened to fall; "in my seventh year here at Hogwarts they came, Voldemort and his followers, and a large battle ensued, and all of the Light side…..died, except me and you. We were fighting together on top of a hill and when a killing curse came your way instead of dodging it you sent a spell my way and told me to 'fix it'. And then I was here" she finished somewhat lamely.

"So Miss, do you suggest we 'fix it'?" Albus asked his eyes still twinkling but his face completely serious to show he understood what she said and believed her.

However Hermione did not get to answer because at that moment an out of breath irritated Poppy rounded the corner and stated firmly, "that is enough! Stop running me around the castle I'm old woman I should not have to move this fast".

"I've seen you move faster than that, like when you crossed the Hospital Wing in about a second and pushed Professor McGonagall out of the way of that killing curse, and I shouldn't have said that cause now probably think I'm mad; brilliant" Hermione said with an expression that went from amusement to anxious as she realized what she said. Poppy gaped as what the girl said sunk in.

"I think Poppy that I must discuss this young lady's predicament with her so I'm going to need to keep her out of the Hospital Wing for awhile longer. You may use my fireplace to get back to the infirmary if you would like." Albus said in a kind voice that veiled the demand.

"Actually I think I'm going to walk to….clear my head" Poppy said distractedly as she turned to walk back the way she'd come.

"Lemon Drop, after you" Albus said first to the stone gargoyle then Hermione; she obediently went up the familiar stairs and sat in the chair in front of his desk as he sat in his throne like chair; he steeped his fingers and stared at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Professor, what is the date?" Hermione asked slightly nervous of the answer.

"August 29th, 1977" Albus replied watching her eyes widen.

"Ok then" Hermione said letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I'm afraid we must lie to the school about when you actually come from, we will change your name and alter your appearance. What is your name dear?" Albus told and asked the young lady.

"My name is Hermione Granger, was I guess", "well Hermione how would you like to be my granddaughter, Hermione Dumbledore".

"It would be an honor to be related to such a powerful and brilliant wizard, but I've always preferred Prudence".

Albus beamed at the young witch in front of him "Prudence Dumbledore it is then. I remember you saying you've been at Hogwarts before, what house were you in and you said you were in your seventh year, correct?".

"I was in Gryffindor and yes I was in my seventh year before I came here".

"Excellent! Would you please accompany me to dinner then Miss _Dumbledore_?".

"I'd be delighted to _grandfather_". As they walked they talked about what was going to be the future; Hermione started with her first year only talking about the stone and how Voldemort tried to get it but failed, then her second year about the chamber and the basilisk, Albus said they would take care of that tomorrow, her third year and saving Sirius. He asked why he needed saving as they sat down at the table so Hermione back tracked to Peter's betrayal and Lilly and James death which greatly unsettled Albus. That was the last they discussed of the future and Albus told Hermione that she'd be staying in guest quarters.

Hermione said goodnight to Madame Irma Pince, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Madame Poppy Pomphrey, after eating and left to go to her designated rooms. Her rooms were nice they had their own bathroom and small kitchen as well as a living room and bedroom. As she entered what was now her bedroom, at least till she moved into Gryffindor tower, she noticed a magazine lying on the bed. Upon opening the booklet Hermione noticed it was a clothes cataloged, experimentally she touched a picture of a pair of bell bottom jeans with the tip of her wand; the picture glowed then the actual jeans appeared in front of her, _interesting, I guess this is my wardrobe now._

Over the next three days before school started Hermione and Albus killed the basilisk, destroyed the diadem and ring, as well as straightened out some minor details of Prue Dumbledore's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Telling the School**

The Great Hall filled with returning students all chatting about meaningless things and exchanging stories of occurrences over the summer with friends they hadn't seen on the train; while Prue waited patiently in the small room leading off of the Great Hall for Albus to call her in. She heard the individual names being called forward and the houses during the sorting. It wasn't a particularly large class but it was far from small, then she heard him announce that there was 'A transfer student from Beaxbatons that would be joining us'.

Prue took this as her queue and calmly walked to the platform in her black tight skirt that reached about mid thigh, light purple tank top, black strappy heels, straight black hair that almost reached her waist, and electric blue eyes with their famous twinkle; her appearance was altered on her first day.

"This is my granddaughter Prudence Dumbledore, she will be attending Hogwarts for her seventh year, she has already been sorted into Gryffindor", Albus announced.

There were whispers while the Gryffindor table cheered for their new fellow student and chanted "we got the new girl". Prue walked down to the table back straight with extreme elegance, sitting down gracefully on the bench extremely aware of the awe in the eyes of the entire student body and hatred from the intimated girls; but she ignored them and instead focused on the food that had appeared in front of her taking neat, small bites.

"Hi I'm Lilly, Lilly Evans", said a redhead with bottle green eyes that seemed to poof onto the seat next to Prue, as she didn't remember the girl being there before.

"Pleasure to meet you Lilly Evans" Hermione said as she shook the extended hand of Harry's mother, schooling the emotions that came with looking into those eyes she'd seen so many times before, but these were different, they were not haunted like Harry's, but bright and innocent as the eyes of children should be.

"You don't have a French accent", said a boy in an accusing tone that looked so much like Harry it wasn't even funny; in fact it caused Prue to, with much difficulty, school her emotions once more.

"James!" Lilly exclaimed in a scolding tone.

"Sorry" the boy identified as James said with deep sincerity.

"It's alright I get that a lot. But just because I went to a French school doesn't mean I have a French accent. I went home to Scotland every holiday and I've been living here with my Grandfather since the start of summer" Prue said remembering what she and Albus had discussed earlier, still sitting back straight, twinkle in place, and a slight smile graced her full lips, showing the comment hadn't affected her; which it hadn't.

"Oh, you're a Scot are you?" asked a handsome boy, ebony hair carelessly falling into place a slight smile almost a smirk playing on his face, placing out a hand, "Sirius Black"; Prue shook the boy's hand.

"Born and raised, do you know what that means, Sirius Black?" Prue responded raising one eye brow after letting go of his hand her voice still calm picking up the flirting right away.

"Do tell", the boy said resting his roguishly handsome face in his hands leaning on the table.

"I can out drink any Brit to cross my path", Prue stated matter-of-factly.

"Quite right Prue", said an amused Minerva from behind the girl in question.

"Minerva" Prue responded pleasantly a large genuine on her face, turning around on the bench and inclining her head out of respect, Prue had gotten to know the older witch very well over the three days she had been here.

Minerva chuckled slightly "it is 'Professor McGonagall' in class".

"Of course" Prue said inclining her head once more; Minerva walked away a grin on her face.

"Ok, how the hell did you do that?" Sirius asked in disbelief his mouth hanging open, "I've been trying to get her to laugh since first year!" he continued.

"You should change your tact then" Prue said cheerily continuing to eat her dinner.

Dinner moved smoothly she met Peter, and effectively schooled her emotions once more and managed a hand shake; she met Remus as well literally smelling the wolf in him, found out he, Lilly and Severus Snape were top in the classes, '_that would change soon'_, also that Lilly and James were Head Boy and Girl.

They all got up together and left the Great Hall only to confronted by a small group of Slytherins; a pretty olive skinned girl with very curly black hair pulled back into a high loose ponytail, leading the pack, two black haired rather handsome boys flanking her. But Prue wasn't looking at them, she had stopped but not for the reason her group had and was unashamedly checking out at a pale girl with a great figure, straight blond hair that reached just pass her shoulder blades, pale blue eyes looking anxiously at the black haired Slytherin girl.

"Pick up another one for your stupid little group _cousin_? Wasn't it bad enough to have a _mudblood, _but now you have the muggle lover's _granddaughter_ too?" the girl and apparent leader of the group spat at Sirius.

"Shut up Bellatrix" Sirius said with equal amount of venom.

"What about you, what are you staring at?" Bellatrix said toward Prue which snapped attention to her.

"What?" Prue said absentmindedly glancing at Bellatrix then back at the other girl, "excuse me" Prue said pushing Bellatrix gently out of the way and walking over to the blond.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Prue asked the girl with a flirtatious smile on her lips while smoothly extending her hand.

The blond seemed to think about it then shook Prue's hand saying "Narcissa Black".

When she started to pull her hand away Prue turned the girl's hand in her own till the back of Narcissa's hand was facing Prue and kissed it ever so lightly and felt the girl shiver under her touch.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Prue said her voice low and seductive voice slowly letting her hand drop slowly.

"Thank you" Narcissa said her voice wavering and slightly out of breath.

Prue took this as a good sign and leaned in to whisper in her ear, practically caressing the girl's name as she spoke "I look forward to seeing more ofyou, Narcissa".

"As do I" Narcissa whispered when Prue pulled back.

"I must be going now Narcissa" Prue said with a small smile "goodnight".

"Goodnight".

Hermione brushed past the small crowd that had assembled to watch her interaction with Narcissa.

"Goodnight all" Prue said loudly to the crowd and with a swing in her hips as she walked to the tower, closely followed by Lilly, James, Remus, and Sirius, Peter had snuck off somewhere.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked shocked.

"You act as if you've never seen two people lightly flirt" Prue responded.

"That was light flirting? What's heavy flirting?" James asked in disbelief.

"Heavy flirting would probably be shoving her up against the wall and snogging her face off, which you will notice I didn't…..yet" Prue said finishing with a smirk. This caused the four to stop in their tracks then speedily catch up.

"And what do you mean by _that_?" Lilly asked eyes wide.

"I plan to and I'd venture to bet an owl will be waiting with an invitation for a more_ private _meeting" Prue said ignoring the astonished faces of her classmates.

Reaching the portrait that hid the Gryffindor common room Prue greeted the portrait, "good evening Andrea, how are you doing".

"Fairing quite well, how of you Prue?" the Fat Lady responded.

"Excellent, anyone have the password?".

"I do, _zafer flies_" Lilly said and the portrait swung open.

"Thank you, say hello to Violet for me please" Prue said.

"I shall" the painting responded.

With the pleasantries over with Prue followed the others into the common room. An owl was indeed waiting for Prue and it said: _meet me in the prefect's bathroom 8pm tomorrow- N.B._ Prue smirked in triumph, bid her classmates good night and went to sleep in the girl's dormitories.


	4. Chapter 4

Confrontation in The Hall

Prue dreamt of the battle that night, Lavender Brown being bitten by Greyback, Lucius taunting her, Harry dying in the courtyard at Voldemort's hand, and the light leaving Dumbledore's eyes; that was when she woke, sweating and in dire need of an outlet for her emotions. With the stealth of a warrior she had become she glided out of bed, the room and outside world still dark. Quickly she changed into a swimsuit put on her soffe shorts, tank top to cover her and pulled on a pair of trainers. She silently raced down the stairs and out the common room door, bid the portrait good morning and ran quickly without a sound down to the Black Lake.

Upon her arrival some but far from all her extreme emotion had ebbed away. She stripped her shorts, tank top and trainers, to leave her body almost bare to the cool night air, except the neon blue bikini, placed her wand between her teeth and dove into the Black Lake eloquently. The cool water was exactly what she needed, it surrounded her completely, and the cold water simulated her scalp and sent waves of pleasure down her spine, in the water Prue always felt relaxed. She waved to the squid as she did laps and played with the sea creatures in the bottom of the lake, as she was starting to run out of ideas she realized the sun was not rising but already up broad daylight about 7am…on a Monday.

_Classes_, she had classes today and she was wasting time _swimming,_ oh well better late than never. With this in mind Prue made her way out of the lake onto the land casting a quick drying spell before throwing on her t shirt, walking barefoot up the path to the castle. Prue felt hungry so she decided to stop in the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. Upon entering Prue saw that most of the students in the school and all of the staff were already eating; she tried to sneak in but royally failed. Everyone looked up at her entrance so what could she do; she smiled walked over to the Gryffindor table, sat down and started to eat; starting up a loud wave of chatter.

Meanwhile at the head table:

Minerva could feel their eyes burning a hole through her head so as a blanket statement she announced to the head table, "I'm not going".

"Come now Minerva….." Albus tried to persuade.

"No. Why don't you go she's _your_ granddaughter", Minerva countered.

"You're her head of house" Albus argued; truth be told** (rare occurrence from him by the way) **he wouldn't have minded but anything to get a row out of Minerva.

"Yeah? Well it doesn't bother me" Minerva lied looking anywhere but Prue.

"Minerva….." Albus tried again.

"Damn you, damn you to hell" Minerva said throwing her napkin on her plate and making her way over to '_Dumbledore's damn granddaughter'._

" your attire is inappropriate" Minerva told Prue after taping on her shoulder.

"How so Professor?", Prue asked; Minerva held the bridge of her nose with her right index and thumb in not frustration but amusement.

"I understand Professor" Prue said standing up.

"Really? I mean, good you should go change and get ready for classes." Minerva said slightly triumph it but mostly wary, she knew this witch.

"Of course" Prue said not moving; Minerva nodded starting to head back to her seat when suddenly there was a large amount of wolf whistles; Prue had taken off her t-shirt so that all she had on has her neon blue bikini **(Her wounds were glamoured)**.

"Ms. Dumbledore!" Minerva screeched; Prue just kept walking with a swing in her hips.

**A/N: There is going to be a dance soon so who should she go with? Write your answer in a review or private message.**


	5. Chapter 5

Classes

**A.N.: Since you were the first to answer my question 'Phyllis' this one is for you! Also chapters are gonna be kinda slow because I have school srry**

Prue did end up getting dressed 'appropriately' in her school uniform of a grey skirt lined with Gryffindor red that started just above her hips and continued almost to the knees, her white long sleeved shirt which was just long enough to cover the top of her skirt and was cuffed at the wrist and neck, her grey vest lined with Gryffindor red as well, Mary Jane platform pumps with leather lining and what do you know signature red leather soles. Charming her hair sleek and straight, readjusting her Wiccan charm bracelet on her right wrist and Wiccan pendent chocker on her neck, she then grabbed her bag and books for potions and headed to the dungeons.

It was double potions that day with Gryffindor and Slytherins; some of both houses were already there waiting outside the closed potions door, including but not limited to the Marauders, Lilly, the group of Slytherins from the night before, and _Narcissa Black. _Prue was staring at Narcissa completely entranced until she heard something that made her sick, she seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Roldulphus stop" the olive skinned girl from last night said trying to shrug off the advances of one of handsome boys from last night.

"Come on Bella don't you love me?" Roldulphus replied trying again.

"You know I do but I'm not ready" Bella replied.

"Prove you love me Bella, meet me during lunch or we're through" Roldulphus said frustratedly.

**Flashback, Hermione's 16 year old Past**

_It was an abandoned shack, they we're only there to get out of the rain, or so she thought. Brian slipped his arm over her shoulder and felt her tense up as he grazed her small breast with his large hand, "Brian…." Hermione said while trying but failing to shrug off his hand. He gripped her upper arm in frustration and anger, he had a very short temper; "don't you love me!" Brian asked aggravation present in his voice. "You know I do but-" she tried to explain but he cut her off stating "prove it", "what?" she responded slightly confused; "I said prove it. Have sex with me!" he responded grasping her breast harshly and practically eating her face off._

**End Flashback**

Prue pulled Roldulphus off Bella by the shirt collar, forcing him against the stone wall face first and twisting his right arm behind his back.

"When a lady says 'no' she means 'no'. Not 'yes', not 'maybe', 'no'. If I ever see you disrespecting any woman again I will see to it personally that your penis is ripped from your pelvis and forced down your throat do we have an understanding?" Hermione grounded out feeling everyone's eyes on her but not giving a shit about it.

"What's going on here?" Professor Slughorn exclaimed upon seeing the scene before him.

"Education on manners for the male youth of today professor" Hermione supplied when everyone stayed silent not looking away from the now struggling Roldulphus.

"Let Mr. Lestrange go " Professor Slughorn said pointing his large finger at Roldulphus and Prue.

"Say you're sorry" Prue hissed in the younger boy's ear.

"What?" Roldulphus replied.

Prue pulled him off the wall and held him in front of Bellatrix, "say you're sorry or I'll dislocate your jaw" Prue promised.

"No" he replied stubbornly.

Prue kicked his legs out from under him so that he was on his knees in front of Bellatrix, "Say. You're. Sorry." As she said this she twisted his arm even tighter than before.

"Ow! Fine! I'm sorry Bella!" Roldulphus caved; Prue dropped his arm and stepped past the crowed into the classroom acting as though nothing happened.

Slughorn proceeded to give Prue detention for tomorrow night and sent Roldulphus Lestrange to the hospital wing; the professor then wrote the instructions on the board for the potion of the day then went to his desk to grade papers.

Prue in her spot at the back of the class got out the necessary ingredients and began the potion. "May join you?" a small timid voice asked, it was the Bellatrix.

"Sure" Prue responded after glancing up to make eye contact momentarily with the girl. She sat on the stool next to Prue and began to go through the routine steps of the potion.

"I wanted to thank you" Bellatrix stated awkwardly a few minutes later.

Prue glanced sideways and caught Bella's eye solemnly saying, "it was no problem".

Bella broke eye contact and started busying herself with the potion. The rest of the period pasted in silence at the back table a rare occurrence in any time, but it wasn't _awkward _silence, but _compatible_? Hermione Ganger having a _compatible_ _silence_ with Bellatrix Lestrange? _No, she is Prudence Dumbledore now and she was Bellatrix Black all those bad things hadn't happened yet._

Bellatrix tapped Prue on the shoulder bringing her out of her musings, "look my sister likes you and I've always looked out for her so if you hurt her I will destroy you, emotionally, psychologically, and physically understand?". 

_There's the psycho we all know and…have heard about before, _Prue looked Bella in the eye "I have no intentions of hurting your sister".

"They never do" Bella responded walking away just as the class was dismissed._ Did I just get threatened by 5ft 5, 110 pound white girl?_

The rest of the day went smoothly, arthamacy and charms was a breeze considering it was split with the Ravenclaws, always the mediators, dinner passed in mindless chatter with Sirius and Remus and soon it was seven o'clock, _time to get ready for my date._

Excusing herself from the conversation she walked out of the hall, able to feel Albus' electric blue eyes burrowing into her head.

Going to the seventh year girl dormitories Prue took a shower and began to scrutinize the magazine of clothing. She wanted something neutral because even though the difference of houses is not a problem for her it may be for her date but she didn't want to seem unenthusiastic or overenthusiastic. Glancing at the clock it was 7:40, _oh I know,_ she thought slipping on a mid thigh black skirt, strappy black heels and a long white sleeved shirt over a lacy black matching bra and panties set, unbuttoning the first three buttons for the perfect amount of cleavage.

Walking down the stairs into the common room Prue heard an announcement being made about a dance in celebration of All Hallows Eve,_ hhmm I'll need a date for that maybe Narcissa? I'll ask._

Prue slipped by all the students and McGonagall making her way to the prefect's bath after bidding the Pink Lady farewell.

Upon arriving to the prefect's bathroom Prue noticed that the portrait door was ajar, _so she's already here_. Opening the door more so that she could step inside the room Prue notice a bath already drawn closing the door she called out in a sing songy voice, "Narcissa, come out come out wherever you are", at this a shadow movement caught Prue's eye.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming", Narcissa said trying a little too hard to sound sexy.

"And miss time alone with you" Prue responded not turning around.

"I saw what you did for my sister" Narcissa said changing the subject, "oh?" Prue asked trying to end the talking part.

"I appreciate it _alot"_ Narcissa said suggestively.

"Why did you ask me here?" Prue asked cutting to the chase as it were.

"Honestly? I was hoping you could tell me" Narcissa said coming to face Prue searching her face. In one swift moment Prue had her left hand behind Narcissa's neck and her right hand at the shorter girl's waist pulling her in to a passionate closed mouth kiss that when breaking had them both gasping for breath.

"Is that what you had in mind?" Prue asked still holding on to Narcissa like she was a lifeline.

"Something along those lines" Narcissa responded before taking control and kissing back.

Still connected at the mouth Prue backed Narcissa up into a stone wall hearing a small moan from her, _so she likes it rough?_ With this in mind Prue picked Narcissa up by the thighs slamming her into the wall with mild force never breaking the kiss relishing in the groan of ecstasy from Narcissa.

Getting down to business Prue picked Narcissa up even higher and balanced the Slytherin so that one leg was on both sides of Prue's right thigh feeling and hearing another blood boiling moan from Narcissa at the new found pressure to her core, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull off Narcissa's tank top, then going back to her luscious mouth, and readjusting Narcissa so that her legs were wrapped around Prue's waist.

Not to be out done Narcissa pulled Prue's shirt off her shoulders after making quick work of her buttons. Suddenly Prue stopped and pinned Narcissa by the shoulders.

"Are you a virgin?" Prue asked searching Narcissa's eyes.

"Does it matter?" Narcissa asked avoiding the question trying to get back into the rhythm but was stopped by Prue's unwillingness.

"Holy crap you are aren't you?" Prue asked rhetorically stepping away.

"Is that a problem?" Narcissa asked holding back tears.

"What? Oh, no, no, no, sweetie" Prue responded walking over to her and embracing her, "no it just means that I'm not gonna take your virginity against a bathroom wall." Prue clarified, "put on your shirt and follow me" she added while slipping on her own shirt but leaving it unbuttoned, grabbing Narcissa's hand Prue led her to the seventh floor corridor coming to a bare spot opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet.

"Close your eyes" Prue said then adding, "I won't leave" when she saw Narcissa's uneasy expression. After seeing that Narcissa followed her directions Prue then proceeded to walk in front of the bare spot thinking, '_I need a warm room with a big bed and soft sheets',_ _'I need a warm room with a big bed and soft sheets',_ _'I need a warm room with a big bed and soft sheets'_

Upon seeing the door materialize Prue opened the door and saw a king size bed with black satin sheets near a roaring fire, _perfect._

"Keep your eyes closed" Prue said taking Narcissa's hand and guiding her into the room, closing the door when they were both inside, "keep your eyes closed" Prue repeated standing in front of Narcissa right before grasping the shorter girl's right hip with her right hand and placing her left hand at the nape of her neck diving in to a passionate kiss.

Narcissa was pleasantly surprised when Prue ran her tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance which Narcissa granted gladly. It was the best night of their lives, with flesh against flesh, lips against lips, full breasts against full breast, and their limbs were indistinguishable in the tangled mess.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so a few things first I know that I sorta left you guys hanging with the last chapter then I left you guys for awhile so I'm gonna make up for it with this and someone brought to my attention that I should start a new paragraph when I change speakers so I shall incorporate that in this chapter. I just wanted to reassure you guys that I'm still here. Warning smut alert!**

Waking up in a comfortable bed with a warm smooth body next to you is just how Prue liked to wake up, especially considering that she could remember _exactly _what happened. Just then a memory from last night came to her:

**Last Night from Prue's point of view:**

_With my hands supporting me, Narcissa is laying under me in all her natural glory, waiting and oh so willing that it hurt to go slow, but I need to ease in so as not to hurt the inexperienced girl. Slowly I grind my naked pelvis against hers and relish in how she moans my name, I lower my head to the junction where her neck meets her shoulder and graze my teeth over it before sucking hard so that I leave her a bruise, from here I lick my way up to her earlobe stopping to nibble, in response she bucks her hips against mine and in return I rub my breasts against hers roughly._

_She writhes under me moaning, "More Prue, more, I need more". Answering her pleas I take my right index finger run it up the length of her folds circling her clit and rolling it between my index and thumb then trailing down to where Narcissa wants me most I slide in my index and middle finger taking away Narcissa's virginity forever._

**End Flashback.**

Obviously this memory got Prue all hot and bothered so she leaned over and kissed Narcissa on the cheek, then her jaw, next the middle of her neck, and another butterfly kiss on the mark Prue left on Narcissa last night; suddenly Prue heard Narcissa say, "lower baby, please"

Prue obliged her again by kissing between her breasts, and then straddling Narcissa's shins Prue kissed Narcissa's navel, next the small well manicured patch between her legs that was getting increasingly wetter. Prue bent Narcissa's legs and spread them apart as far as they'd go before diving into Narcissa her tongue following a similar path as her finger from the night before; from bottom up Prue moved her tongue stroking Narcissa then Prue circled the other girl's clit with her tongue before sucking on it; slightly surprised by the hand that came to her hair to keep Prue where she was.

Taking this as encouragement Prue readjusted her head so that her tongue hovered over Narcissa's entrance before plunging into her getting in so deep that she could feel Narcissa's g-spot. Prue then began a rhythm with her tongue, out, in, out, in, out, and with the final 'in' Narcissa came hard into Prue's mouth pulling at the fist of hair she had in her hands and screaming out Prue's name not knowing that Prue was drinking down all of her cum down as it flooded out of Narcissa.

When the final drop came and Narcissa's grip went slack Prue brought herself up to eye level with Narcissa kissing her so that she could taste herself on Prue's lips; a slight nip of Narcissa's bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let Prue deepen the kiss and she did, Prue ran her tongue over Narcissa's teeth and then found her tongue to lightly duel with.

Coming up for air Prue noticed that a newly added clock gave her some deeply disturbing news; they had fifteen minutes till class. With this in mind Prue jumped out of bed and thought of a full uniform for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. After putting on her underwear Prue turned around and could've kicked herself for not informing Narcissa, "We have less than 15 minutes to get dressed and get to class, hurry up".

Recognition shone on her face in the form of a goofy smile "Oh right, outside world, I'll get dressed" Narcissa got up and began to pull on the supplied underwear and uniform. When she was done she turned to see Prue putting her hair in a high ponytail and casting a freshening charm on herself to cover up the smell of sex. Upon seeing that Narcissa still looked a little rough around the edges Prue casted the spell on her as well.

"Ready?" Prue asked after handing Narcissa the bag she had just conjured slinging her own onto her shoulder.

"Yea, you?" Narcissa answered smoothing down her skirt.

"Yea we have to hurry we have about five minutes but I know a short cut follow me, and be quick about it" Prue said over her shoulder making her way to the door.

Prue turned left out of the door and ran down the corridor to the staircase casting an 'imobulis' charm on it so it wouldn't move on her or Narcissa, racing down the steps Prue waited at the landing at the end of the steps; soon Narcissa reached the landing checkpoint and Prue removed the 'imobulis' charm then Narcissa followed Prue wordlessly through the door then through the tapestry on the other side of the hallway.

They raced down the small steep staircase that led down. After what Narcissa thought was about the third or fourth flight down Prue stopped at what looked to be the back of a painting and after peeking out from the frame Prue told her that the coast was clear and they sneaked out into the deserted hallway. _Thank Merlin Slytherins and Gryffindors have first period together._

"Alright come on the Transfiguration class is right up ahead I want you to sneak in first and stand by your sister I'll come in seven seconds later; Got it?" Prue asked turning to Narcissa after checking to see that no one was coming.

"Why seven?" Narcissa asked she knew it was a silly question but she was curios.

"Ten is too long and fewer than five is cause for subconscious suspicion, now go" Prue supplied readily. Narcissa nodded her head and proceeded to sneak into the crowd of students that were waiting outside the Transfiguration classroom door. _1...2...3...4...5...6...7._ Prue then joined the mass of students filing into the class thankful that neither were late that would have looked bad on so many levels.

**A/N: Please will you guys tell me who you want the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor to be I thought about Moody but didn't know if you guys had any other ideas please I accept unsigned reviews, PLEASE! I CAN'T CONTINUE WITHOUT OUT THE DADA PROFESSOR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. /: Sorry I've been gone for so long I got caught up in 'Unexpected' but Here You Go see what I did there? Instead of 'Back You Go' I did "Here You Go". Yeah pretty cool huh? You know what…..don't judge me; I have enough people doing that already.**

The transfiguration class passed normally, except for the fact that every time their eyes met, Prue smirked, and Cissy blushed while averting her eyes; this went seemingly unnoticed by the rest of the classroom.

The next class was DADA, Prue didn't know who it was going to be but she hoped that whoever it was wasn't going to bring any sort of political or emotional baggage with them.

Prue was one of the first to show up, right behind Lilly Evans who, like always, was front and center, hands folded on her desk and back straight. Upon entering Prue saw something that where she's from is an impossible sight to behold; Alastor Moody alive and well working on _teaching plans_.

"I miei occhi mi ingannano?"**(Translation 'do my eyes decieve me?')** Prue asks setting down her bag on one of the front desks.

"Che cosa? Oh sì ti ho sentito sapeva di me"**(Translation 'What? Oh yes I heard you knew of me?')** Moody respondes looking up from his papers at the young woman in front of him.

"Oh? Che altro avete sentito?"** (Oh? What else have you heard?)** Prue responds still standing peering a him intently wondering what else Albus had told this man.

"Non molto, Albus era piuttosto segreto"** (Not much, Albus was rather secretive)** Moody responds while picking up at piece of white chalk and writing his name on the black board.

"Quando non è stato lui?" **(When has he not been?) **Prue asked smirking at Alastor.

Alastor laughed deeply at this his head tilting back, it was then that Prue noticed that Alastor wasn't leaning on anything; _so he has both legs? Interesting._Prue was cut short from speculating any further though as more and more sudents filed in, and taking their sweet time in doing so.

Prue silently walked over to Lilly and asked if the seat next to her was taken.

"Really?" Lilly answer genuinely surprised, "no one ever sits at the front of the class with me".

"Is that a yes?" Prue asked looking unfazed.

"Oh yeah, sure, all yours" Lilly said gesturing to the seat on her left, "hey what were you talking to the Professor about?"

Pure sat down saying "don't worry about it" as the bell chimed loudly somewhere in a tower.

Alastor started to adress the class "I am-"

Sirius Black stood up and interupted Alastor, "I know who you are, you're Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the top auror in all of history, you've bag more dark wizards than anyone; you're my hero! What are you doing_ here_?"

Alastor continued on as though Sirius hadn't said anything "Alastor Moody, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Now to get started I'll need two volunteers".

The class seemingly as one raised their hands and when Alastor didn't imediatly pick someone the, still standing, Sirius Black pushed James', who was sitting next to him, arms down while climbing on the desk.

"Mr. Malfoy and...Ms. Dumbledore join me up here please; and Mr. Black do take your seat" Alastor said while walking around his desk as all three students complied with his demands Sirius albet a little grumpily though.

"What would you like us to do Professor?" Lucius Malfoy asked incling his head a bit in show of respect to Alastor. Lucius may have been an asshole but he did have manners.

"I'd like you to Patronus Battle" Alastor said off handedly as though this was something heard everyday.

"Sorry sir what?" Lucius asked politely.

"He wants our patronus to battle each other" Prue supplied lazily while drawing her wand, "what's our corporal limit Professor?".

"One corporal per person and _no_ mist tricks" Alastor said looking a both contestants.

"How are Patronus supposed to battle?" Lucius asked masking his annoyance proffesionally, he wasn't used to not knowing something.

"You have to get angry and channel it into your patronus and it'll be begging for a fight, be sure to stay happy though or else you lose the form" Prue answered knowing Alastor would have trouble explaining the process.

"To your opposite ends, the both of you" Alastor said assertively.

"Yes sir" Lucius says with a nod to Alastor.

"On '3'" Alastor states when the students are far enough away from each other for his liking, "1...2...3!"

At once they both summoned their patronus; Lucius with his shimmering blue snake, _what a suprise,_ flittering its forked tounge for the full effect and Prue who was suprised to find not an otter appearing, which had been her patronus before, but an ice fox the size of a medium sized dog, elegant in form, slim, alert, and observing the crowd of seated students.

It was then that Prue realized that her happy memory had changed. It was not that of her, Ron, and Harry sitting on the bank of the Black Lake exchanging laughs in a simpler time. But rather that enchanting giggle, honored by red swolen lips, on a girl with platnium blond tossled hair, and a black satin bed sheet to cover her pale bare chest. A memory, of just that morning, that made Prue feel genuinly good, happy, fufilled, and blessed by an angel; an angel named Narcissa Black. Just thinking her name made Prue's wolf howl with pure pleasure at remebering the night before as well as this morning. The result of her wolf's reaction made the patronus grow brighter and brighter.

Prue didn't know how she could find anger when she was so excited, but then she was reminded that in her time Narcissa and Lucius were husband and wife.

Instantly Prue's demeaner changed her jaw clenched tight as her brain screamed furiously and her wolf clawed at her will. Prue knew the danger of letting out her wolf but there was such a thin wall holding in the beast that her wall was fading fast. So instead of closing off her wolf Prue channeled her's and her wolf's anger into the patronus while still maintaining the image of the barely clothed Narcissa.

Instantaneously the ice fox's ears folded flat against her skull, she barred her sharp teeth, her silvery blue hackles rose in tufts, her feet were set apart bracing herself, ready to pounce, and even emitting a low dangerous growl.

Lucius was starteld at the ferocity of the animal and not only did his mask falter, but the patronus itself flickered just for a moment with fear.

The snake started to sway trying to control the battel but the ice fox was having none of that imediately she pounced seemingly flying over the snake and turning around in mid air clenching her jaws around the back of the snake's head allowing Prue to enjoy a sort of scream that the snake releases before it falters and disapeers.

"Well done Miss Dumbledore!" Alastor says in congradulations to Prue, "that's all we have time for today, tommorow I'll show you why you need a patronus. You're dismissed!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think the last chapter may have seemed a little confusing and I apologize. But there is a theory that in a werewolf, while in human form, the wolf side resides in the brain as a type of conciseness. And that the wolf will make itself known when it does or does not like something ergo the term 'wolf' and 'ice fox' both being used 'wolf' for the conciseness 'ice fox' for the patronus.**

"Prue you've got to teach me how to do that!" Sirius exclaimed as Prue picked her bag off the table and started walking towards Narcissa who she could sense was waiting just around the corner of the door.

"If you put your mind to it you can figure it out yourself, you're smarter than people give you Sirius" Prue said stopping momentarily to make eye contact with Sirius to make more of an impact. Seeing that he looked pleased with himself though Prue immediately added while walking away, "Don't misinterpret Sirius I said smart, and not mature".

Prue crossed the threshold hearing the fading roar of laughter of Remus and James and the unsure giggling of Pettigrew.

"Prue can I talk to you alone?" Narcissa asked nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Now?" Prue asked her brow creasing in confusion and at Narcissa's pleading eyes Prue led the shorter girl by the small of her back to a hidden alcove behind a painting of a grumpy looking man glaring at all of the passing students, a bottle of spirits peeking from behind the high backed chair.

**A/N: I know this is super short I'll write more this is just to tease you. I'm so cruel aren't I?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: OK it is another short one but it's either this or I leave you hanging for weeks.**

Behind the painting Prue turned to Narcissa who looked like she was about to explode; after a few seconds of patient waiting from Prue Narcissa finally did burst.

"I…tnk'mallininlovwitou" Narcissa said speedily.

"What?" Prue asked her brow creasing further her frown becoming a little deeper.

Narcissa took a deep breath, closing her eyes, she said slowly and clearly, "I think I'm falling in love with you".

Instantly Prue quickly, and roughly, placed her lips upon Narcissa's; this was in stark contrast to how Prue's slender hands gently caressed Narcissa's beautiful face.

"I love you Narcissa, sometimes it hurts how much I love you" here Prue paused to lightly kiss Narcissa's slightly swelled lips, "I want you to meet me in the room of requirement, tonight, after I get off from detention with Professor Slughorn ".

"Room of requirement?" Narcissa asked her eyebrows coming together again.

"Right, another thing I need to tell you, the place we were last night; and this morning" Prue added as an afterthought smirking.

"Right; nine then?" Narcissa asked still holding on to Prue's hands that had never ceased caressing her face.

"Yea love, nine" with this Prue kissed Narcissa lingeringly and softly then firmly insisted that they must go to class.


	10. Chapter 10

The next classes didn't have anything note worthy occur in them and soon dinner came. Prue had sat facing the Slytherin table so she could watch Narcissa every once in awhile to make sure she was ok. Prue could never let anything happen to _her _Narcissa.

Detention had been uneventful, Slughorn had simply made Prue clean out a few potion pots by hand and that had been all it was; much different than detention would have been with Snape, especially for almost castrating a Slytherin.

Deciding she was ready to leave, Prue stood up locking eyes with Narcissa then walking out the large oak double doors waiting just on the other side of the threshold for Narcissa to come out, she didn't have to wait long.

Narcissa came running out the door looking to both sides; Prue came up behind her and encircled her arms around Narcissa's slim waist, gently kissing Narcissa's exposed neck.

"I was afraid you had left me" Narcissa breathed out then moaned wantonly as Prue grazed her teeth harshly over the junction where Narcissa's shoulder met her porcelain neck.

"Shhh" Prue whispered giving Narcissa a correction of sorts by roughly tightening her hold on Narcissa's hips then letting go completely.

"Uh" Narcissa whimpered to show her dislike of Prue leaving her.

"Shhh" Prue insisted motioning Narcissa to follow her which Narcissa did instantly.

"Where are we going?" Narcissa asked quietly while obediently following her lover; Prue's answer was immediate. Prue turned around so fast she became a blur in Narcissa's eyes, Prue wasted no time in grasping Narcissa, slamming her against the wall, hiking Narcissa's school skirt, and then Prue raked her fingernails down Narcissa's thighs while kissing the shorter girl forcefully.

Let Narcissa down gently Prue allowed the other girl to come down from her high than repeated her word or rather sound from before "shhh"; then Prue walked away again motioning to Narcissa to follow her.

**A.N.: Whoo; sorry about disappearing on ya'll like that I've just being going through some stuff lately. But more updates are coming soon so here's till then. Oh and just in case you were wondering Prue's scars and her werewolf will be focused on more in the following chapter/ chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: I'm ashamed to say that I have ignored this story for a while; I got caught up in the Tudors and the whole Eustace/Mary shtick so I am so sorry to all of you deprived people. But I'm proud to say that in this chapter Prue and Narcissa get **_**very **_**intimate and not just in a sexual way.**

Arriving in front of the blank piece of wall from the night before, Prue quickly did the necessary pacing that was needed for the large, oak double door to appear then unceremoniously entering the room, silently beckoning Narcissa in to the room.

"Sit. Please" Prue said while thinking of a small, comfortable couch. Narcissa quickly complied.

"Why do you do that?" Prue asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Narcissa asked demurely in response.

"Bow down so quickly" Prue supplied.

"It's how I was raised" Narcissa said quietly looking at the ground.

"You are my equal, nothing more, nothing less" Prue said sitting beside Narcissa on the couch holding her hands.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Narcissa asked changing the subject.

"I'm a werewolf, I'm intent on making you my mate and marking you as such" Prue said seemingly in one breath.

"Yes, do it; now. Please I want to _belong_ to you" Narcissa said kneeling on the ground in front of Prue.

"It would be an equal partnership; I would belong to you as well" Prue said sincerely kneeling next to Narcissa.

"Please I want you to be with you; forever…" here Narcissa pulled Prue in to a searing kiss.

"Are you ready now?" Prue asked her breath quickened.

"Eager are we?" Narcissa asked, a little smirk on her beautiful face.

"Do not toy with me girl" Prue growled out pick Narcissa up and carrying her over to the bed.

"What are going to do with me?" Narcissa breathed out.

"I have no idea" Prue said then pounced over her soon to be mate effectively ending the conversation.

**AN.: I know I am a complete asshole but I'm leaving this story. People are welcome to continue the story just PM me that you are going to and tell me what you are calling it. Thank you and I'm so sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione had often pondered death during her short life, what it was like to lose your life and leave people you cared for behind. However, as she thoroughly examined that definition she came to the realization that, in theory, she was already dead…..

Perhaps she never existed?

No, that couldn't be…. could it?

If she never existed…. how was she here?

Surely her parents were alive… and her father would get her mother pregnant…. their daughter would grow up as a loner…. no friends…. till Harry and Ron… Hermione began to desire nothing more than find that little girl and tell her everything that she wished she had known when she was younger…..

Just then Hermione heard and felt her lover stir next to her in the Room of Requirement.

This is who she is now…. not Hermione Jean Granger, the only female of the Golden Trio, the one 'destined' to marry one of the boys who were practically her brothers…. She was Prudence Dumbledore now… this was where she belonged now, with Narcissa….

With this in mind Hermione sunk down into the sheets and possessively snaked her arms around her Narcissa's slim waist.

Yes, Narcissa is hers and she was going to make sure EVERYONE knew…. No matter what the consequences!

**A.N/: YEAH BABY! I AM BACK! This is to show kinda a little bit of weakness in Prue but that's probably gonna be all the weakness you'll see…maybe MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh and just know I love you guys sooooo much and your continued support is FREAKING AWESOME! I have no idea when the next update will be because I'm working on some other stuff!**


	13. Chapter 13

Prue took in a deep breath slowly and let it out even slower as she came upon the large wooden door that led to Dumbledore's office, having already passed the stone Griffin. Narcissa had offered to come with her, but Prue insisted it was better she spoke alone with the headmaster. As Prue knocked on the door and entered as she was called; Albus lifted his pale blue eyes to watch his new granddaughter walk in.

"I think we need to have a conversation…" Prue started as she walked closer.

Albus raised his eyebrows as he laid down his quill so that it wouldn't spill with one hand, and gestured to a seat in front of him with the other, "Oh? This is all rather serious don't you think?"

"Well it is a rather big deal, a rather" Prue swallowed starting to seriously consider her actions, "large commitment; on my part at least."

"You're starting to worry me _granddaughter_," Albus stressed the title to keep the conversation a little less formal.

"Well I guess the simplest way to say it is…. I've met someone. Someone who is incredibly…_compatible_ with my lycanthropy." Prue stated delicately hoping that Albus would understand at least on some level.

Albus blew out a breath of air and then rubbed his hands into his face, "I suppose it was too much to hope for an asexual granddaughter. I am assuming this is a student at Hogwarts?" Prue nodded. "A student whose life you were aware of before the incident that sent you back?" another nod, "Who is it?" Albus attempted to brace himself for the worst.

"It's Narcissa Black," Prue stated solidly gazing at the gilded frames of the past headmasters.

"No," Albus responded shaking his head, "not Narcissa Black… Not the Narcissa Black from one of the most powerful and dark pureblood families. Not the Narcissa Black who has been engaged to Lucius Malfoy since before she could walk."

"Arranged marriages are outdated" Prue responded.

"Prue you are messing with people's lives here, this is not the time to be witty," Albus remarked as he leaned back in his chair, the years suddenly showing on his pale face.

"Oh! And it wasn't messing with people's lives when I was working against Voldemort?" Prue questioned as her knuckles turned white against the arms of the chair she was sitting in.

"Why her? Why not someone from a nice, simple family? Was the war not enough turmoil for you? Do you miss standing out or something?" Albus asked in rapid fire.

"It just happened, as soon as I saw her it was over.." Prue trailed off

"And I am to assume she feels the same way?"

"Yes"

"And how much have you told her?"

"Nothing about my past, but I did inform her of my werewolf condition."

"Of course you did" Albus said quietly then bit the inside of his cheek, "There must be some way that I could dissuade you, something I could say to convince you to leave the girl alone."

"No."

Albus' head made contact with his high-backed chair, "What a shame… I suppose that if someone from the future doesn't come back to stop you, how bad of a decision can it be?" The two shared a slight tired smile for a moment until there was a knock on the office door. They both turned at the sound, and Albus beckoned the person forward.

The slight frame of Remus Lupin entered the room, however when his eyes fell upon Prue he hesitated for a moment, "Oh I'm sorry Headmaster I thought you had told me to come to your office today at noon to discuss a change in my arrangements."

"So I did" Albus said glancing between the two students, "I felt it necessary to reevaluate the accommodations of our werewolf Gryffindors."

Remus' eyes went wide as his gaze flung to the only other student in the office.

"So much for gently informing him that he is not alone in his struggle," Prue rolled her eyes and then focused on Remus, "This cycle has been hard on you hasn't it?"

"It isn't like this for you?" Remus asked with ignited interest, "It's absolutely horrid for me every time."

"Well you haven't had anyone to help you through it," Prue said sympathetically remembering how much the Remus Lupin in her time had assisted with her transition. He had told her not to fight it, that trying to retain yourself only made it more painful. Although Remus still struggled with losing himself every month as an adult, he sometimes mentioned that if he hadn't been taught to hate himself as a teen, he may have been saved from a great deal of pain. '_Maybe I can help him like he helped me.'_

"Yes well, I doubt you will disagree with me Prue when I suggest that the two of you remain separated during the full moon." Albus intervened, still thinking of alternative locations.

"No, one of us will end up dead if we're both shut up in the Shrieking Shack," Prue remarked, "I'd go with keeping Remus in the Shack and I'll be safe locked somewhere in the dungeons." Prue then remembered specifically who was in the dungeons and how much her wolf would agonize through the night, and immediately revised her statement, "Perhaps it would actually be better if I were as far away from the school as possible."

"Perhaps that would be for the best" Albus responded, "I shall arrange for your transport to an offsite location. The full moon is not tomorrow night, but the one after correct?" at both students nods the Headmaster dismissed them to enjoy the rest of their day.

As the pair walked down the staircase Remus chanced a sideways glance at Prue, "So… Fellow werewolves then?"

Prue chuckled slightly, "Yeah sure."

"Do you really think we'd kill one another if our werewolf selves got close?" Remus asked quietly, not sure if he could stomach the answer.

"Well I'm an incredibly dominate werewolf, and you're male so there would be inherent problems." Prue shrugged not really answering the question. As they stepped into an empty hall; it really was a lovely day outside.

"Are you really going to be able to help me so it doesn't hurt this much?" Remus further questioned.

"I'm certainly going to try Remus," Prue answered, "First step is to try and just let it happen; there is nothing you can do to stop it. That and eat a lot of chocolate afterwards"

"Seems a little easier said than done" Remus remarked.

"It will take time, but I believe in you Remus," Prue smiled, "you'll get through this."

"Thanks, Prue"

**A.N: Wow it has been a long time…. I know it's not much but hopefully this will answer a few questions about the werewolf portion.** **The emotional and physical strain that Remus was experiencing clouded his senses and kept Prue's identity covered. Also Remus doesn't really know what a werewolf smells like? I mean he knows what he smells like but he's never really encountered another werewolf to confirm the scent.**


End file.
